


Soreness

by Poczau4441



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Gender Issues, M/M, Multi, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poczau4441/pseuds/Poczau4441
Summary: Germany always thought that Italy looked so feminine. He didn't see him as solider or a big country. Only as an Auburn haired shorty, petite with delicate face FRIEND. But what If one night changed his point of view? What If that caused a lot of problems later?





	Soreness

Italy wasn't very careful.  
But what If that changed **his** world into nightmares?

Maybe **he** shouldn't fall asleep before Germany on that night... 


End file.
